The present invention relates to an information management system and a method thereof, for enabling an integrated management upon information, such as, performance data or the like, which is obtained for the purpose of operation management of a system, and further an information management sub-system for that.
When conducting operation management and/or tuning for a system, which is constructed with plural numbers of computers connected with each other through a network, it is necessary or indispensable to make data collection, continuously, and to make an analysis upon the data collected, periodically. For this reason, in general, a program (i.e., an agent) is operated, always, for making the data collecting upon targets; such as, equipments upon which the management is aimed (for example, a database and/or an operation system, etc.), while conducting services at the same time, thereby conducting the data collection in relation to the condition and/or performance or the like of the said equipments. Also, for the purpose of making an analysis upon data, the information data collected is gathered into a computer other than the agent mentioned above, so as to make an observation upon tendency of the data. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-366394 (2002) discloses a method for collecting a normalized log-file, which is managed within the agent, into the manager.